


Bare

by moonstone1520



Series: One Little Word [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Licking, Molly has a kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sherlock has a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: Sherlock comes home and finds a lovely present in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the Tube. All of my knowledge is about the NYC subway system. Here, the express trains run local after midnight, so I used that as an excuse for the following. 
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

The door opened silently on well-oiled hinges, and Sherlock Holmes walked into his living room. The space was dark, with the exception of the streetlight shining into the window… And the crack of light coming from his bedroom down the hall. 

 He grinned as he shucked his heavy coat and gloves, placing them on the hook, and began unbuttoning his suit coat as he meandered down the way. Peeling it off just as he reached the slightly open door, he draped it over his arm and started to unbutton his wrist cuffs, as he gently pushed open the door with his foot. He had made sure the hinges on all the doors in his flat were well oiled (which has gotten him into interesting scenarios on more than one occasion, but for which he was thankful now), and the door swung open silently. 

The bedside lamp was on, throwing a soft glow over the picture in his bed: Molly lay on her stomach, her burnished hair draped over her shoulders and framing her face. She was propped up on her elbows, one of his pillows resting under her chest for support, far too engrossed in the book she was reading to realize her lover’s presence. Which Sherlock was grateful for, because it enabled him to enjoy the view that was currently afforded to him and sent wave after wave of arousal through his person, and straight to his groin: 

 The vision of his comforter resting at the small of her _bare_ back. 

His grin turned feral as he rucked his sleeves up to his elbows, and threw his jacket onto the nearest chair. The resulting _thwump_ caused Molly to whip her head around over her shoulder in alarm, but she smiled when she saw who had made the noise. 

 "Staying here tonight, are you?“ he purred, crossing his arms and leaning seductively against the door frame in the way he just _knew_ drove her wild. The way her eyes flashed at his unassuming stance made him internally crow. She murmured an assent, raking her eyes appreciatively over his figure as she rested her chin against her shoulder, looking over it at him in the way _she_ knew _he_ liked. 

 "By the time I got off, the Tube was running local. Didn’t have the patience for an hour long train ride.” She turned away from him and returned her book. “Figured I could stay here tonight. Hope you don’t mind,” she added flippantly.

 "Good book?“ she heard him ask. 

 "Mmm, very,” she responded absently, lost in the plot twist that had just developed. Hands and knees bracketing her hips and the sensation of a wet, hot tongue tracing a path up her spine elicited an obscene moan from Molly, her back arching in wanton need, and fluid immediately pooling between her legs. 

 The plot twist was immediately forgotten. 

She heard Sherlock chuckle behind her and she cursed as he began dropping hot, open mouthed kisses on her bare back. His fingers grazed the path his tongue had made, and he grasped a handful of her hair to keep it out of his way, his mouth doing indecent things to her neck. She groaned with desire and arched her neck, giving him more access. Her hands scrabbled against the sheets, the book she had previously been engrossed in carelessly pushed to the floor. She found purchase against the headboard and braced herself with one hand, while the other slid up around his neck. His hands glided over her rib cage and he roughly yanked her up so her back was flush with his chest. His mouth grazed her jaw, his hands coming up to palm her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands appreciatively grasping his firm backside. She pulled him closer to her, and she let out a throaty chuckle as he groaned with the friction the action produced. She turned her head and he immediately took possession of her mouth, his kisses burning her inside and out. One hand remained on her breast while the other trailed down her stomach and cupped her mound, slipping a digit inside of her. She moaned against his lips at the sensation and he pushed in a second digit. Her hands moved from his backside, one finding and squeezing his clothed cock in retaliation, the other gripping the arm around her chest for support. Sherlock broke away from her mouth with a hiss.

“God, Molly,” he breathed. A second squeeze earned her a low groan, the appendage growing even harder in her nimble hand. He removed his fingers from her cunt, and gently pushed on her back. Molly eagerly grabbed the headboard, the sound of his zip sending shocks of excitement through her body. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and positioned himself at her entrance. Wrapping a hand around himself and gripping her hip, he pushed into her. She cried out with pleasure as he began to pound into her. He pulled her up and against him, one arm wrapping around her chest,the other around her stomach. Molly keened as he dragged his hand down her stomach and began working her clit. She held onto the headboard for dear life, her other arm wrapped behind her around his neck. He thrust into her, the sounds she was making as he moved against her driving to his finish. 

 "Come for me, Molly,“ he groaned into her ear, dropping a kiss on her neck.  

"Oh God, Sherlock,” she cried, her orgasm slamming into her. Sherlock came with a shout soon after, her walls tightening and pulsing around him. They dropped forward, her hanging on to his headboard for support, him resting gently against her back. 

 After a moment, Sherlock breathed, “You did that on purpose." 

 Molly grinned, and turned to look at him, her face flushed with afterglow. "Yup,” she replied, popping the p as he was wont to do. She was surprised to see him still fully clothed, and a rush of arousal flooded her body at the sight. “You did _that_ on purpose,” she retorted breathily. 

Sherlock grinned. “No, actually. Didn’t exactly get a chance to shuck the rest of my clothing." 

 Molly’s eyes flashed and she smiled. "Good,” she replied, pulling him down for a searing kiss, entirely too ready for round two.  



End file.
